


Camelot Sweet Camelot

by thehyperactivesammich



Series: The One Where Gwaine is Drunk with Love for Percival [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And now with the Gwen, Behold! Cuddles, Drunk with Love 'verse, F/M, Groping, Gwaine is an insensitive bastard, Gwaine is snarky, M/M, Moar bars, Or secretive, Or sneaky, Pancakes, Percival is not subtle, Spatulas, The Knights are not morning people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehyperactivesammich/pseuds/thehyperactivesammich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen comes home, Gwaine and Percival go out (for drinks), Arthur and Merlin cuddle, and Elyan and Leon go get drunk (again).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camelot Sweet Camelot

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the multiple-chapters while it lasts. If this universe turns out the way I want it to, this will be the only multi-chap fic in the series.
> 
> Also, I couldn't resist putting off The Gwen's entrance into the universe any longer. Memph.
> 
> Not Brit-picked, I am proud of my American-ness, also I'm too lazy to have anyone go through it so just deal please.

Gwaine woke up the morning after The Wednesday He Got Into a Brawl with Arthur and Confessed His Feelings to Percival feeling warm and safe and all that other clichéd romantic bullshit people say after they find the love of their life.

The brunette may not have connected with his soulmate last night, but he had pretty much hooked up with Percival and woo, baby was that a train he wanted to ride again. All aboard, indeed. (Or maybe just 'Gwaine Aboard'?)

It took him another few seconds, but then he realized he had woken up because there was more arguing going on in the communal living room.

"...no warning, nothing! You can't just reappear like this and expect him to welcome you with open arms!"

That was Arthur; Gwaine could recognize his indignant tone anywhere.

A much softer voice; he couldn't make out the words, but the tone was hurried and frustrated.

"Well of course he's going to, but it's not fair-"

A rush of words, ending in an exclaimation. Gwaine began the process of extracting himself from Percival's arms; the big guy was pretty much dead to the world.

"You were bloody gone two and a half years, Gwen!"

Gwaine perked up at the name, tumbling out of bed and pulling on clothes left and right before heading out into the main room.

"It was an opportunity I couldn't pass up!" The dark-skinned beauty was frowning. The brunette decided to interfere before Arthur woke up the rest of the household with his 'indoor voice'.

"Well well well, if it isn't the Gwen. Been a while. How was Africa?" Gwaine interrupted smoothly, making disappointed wiggly eyebrows at Arthur, who frowned at him in return (no doubt in part because of Gwaine still being on Shirt Strike; hey, if it got him laid, right?)

"Gwaine!" The female managed a half smile. "How are you?"

"Alive and kicking, sated after a long night of awesome. Oh hey," He began, heading towards the insensitive as he clapped her on the back. "Thanks for the drinking buddy, Lance's really helped me build up my tolerance. For alcohol, not for Leon and Elyan's singing, I really don't think its possible to build up a tolerance for that. Hey, I should wake up your brother! Yes? No? Pancakes?"

Arthur was staring at him as if he'd gone off the deep end. Gwen was smiling in a polite, 'oh-my-god-he-is-ridiculous' sort of way.

"So...no pancakes, then?" Gwaine asked, sort-of hopeful. Pancakes were the best thing since...oxygen.

Gwen just sort of giggled. "Sure, Gwaine. Pancakes would be lovely."

xxxxxxxxxx

The smell of pancakes had woken all the other lads from their dead sleep.

Merlin's been the first one to walk in. He'd waved at Gwen, said 'Bout time,' then went to go devour his pancakes like a zombie hungering for brains.

Leon and Percival had just grunted at her before claiming their pancakes, though the latter had groped Gwaine in what he thought was a secretive manner before going to rip apart his breakfast. Arthur had made an About-Bloody-Time face, and Gwaine had smacked him on the arm with the plastic spatula, causing Merlin to snort into his glass of milk.

Lance had arrived after the snorting-into-milk, and had taken to staring at Gwen with his longing face across the table from her. Elyan had hugged her tightly, sitting next to her before demolishing his own pancakes and falling back asleep at the table.

It got much worse half an hour later.

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters in Camelot Sweet Camelot will all be about this length, but there will be a bunch of them with mostly daily updates, except the days I'm way to busy to write.


End file.
